Reality Check
by Lomesir
Summary: Hi! I'm Lomesir! My friend Rachel Faith Black and I wrote this story during exams in school! SUMMARY: Beast Boy get involves with a new crowd... Maybe some pairing later on... NO TERRA! A must read!
1. The Beginning

NOTES: This story is product of a way to long science class and mass boredom! Hence, it's stupid. Lastly, "RFB" stands for Rachel Faith Black.  
  
RFB: Also, I'M here!!! And that means it's even MORE stupid!!!! Yay!  
  
Lomesir: Give me the keyboard, Rach. I have a reputation to maintain.  
  
RFB: Then why are you letting me help? Geez, haven't you read my stories? Ok! Here we go!  
  
RFB: It was a bright and stormy night-  
  
Lomesir: What?!?! That's stupid!!  
  
RFB: Well, sorry. Pouts Well then I'LL just go over here, since I'm so stupid! Grabs Beast Boy and zooms in her cloud of flowers to "The Village" (The bestest movie EVER!!!) HAHAHA!!!!  
  
Lomesir: Yeah, whatever... Like I was saying:  
  
It was a bright and sunny day and the Teen Titans were relaxing at the park. It was very similar to the day at the park in "The Sum of his Parts". Cyborg and Robin were playing tackle football, and Raven was meditating. Only Starfire seemed concerned of Beast Boy's whereabouts.  
  
Starfire: Where is our friend, Beast Boy? He is not here, nor is he responding to my calls!  
  
Robin: (whose voice is a bit muffled 'cause he had just been tackled by Cyborg) Dunno. He's probably at the tower playing videogames or something. I don't know why he would, though. It's a really nice day.  
  
Starfire was convinced. She put her fears at rest and joined "in the playing of simulation killing". She beat Robin and Cyborg in about ten minutes. Raven obviously thought it was funny, because a park bench exploded when Starfire stiff-armed Cyborg and then completed her eighteenth touchdown. Little did any of them know that Beast Boy was involved with a new crowd. A crowd commonly called "Real People"... 


	2. Slade's New Partner

Hi! I'm Lomesir, and-  
  
RFB: Hey, what about me?!  
  
Lomesir: -and I'M back with the second chapter of "Reality Check", because SOMEBODY went off and eloped with Beast Boy.  
  
RFB: We didn't elope! Raven and Beast Boy all the way! I was merely helping BB learn about real life!  
  
Lomesir: That's not what the lipstick marks on his face say, pal.  
  
RFB: That's it! I'm outta here! (Walks off with BB, again)  
  
Lomesir: Aw, come on! I need you to say the disclaimer! Please? Aargh!  
  
RFB: Fine, but only if you say "Raven and BB forever".  
  
Lomesir: Um, all right.  
  
RFB: AND... "Wesley (from "Angel") should not have died!" And he is the best ever!  
  
Lomesir: Grrrr. Fine! I will! (Takes deep breath) Raven and Beast Boy forever-  
  
Raven: (in deadly monotone) What?  
  
Lomesir: Um, he he. Just Kidding. (Backs away slowly)  
  
RFB: And the rest?  
  
Lomesir: Wesley shouldn't have died!  
  
RFB: Good. I'll say the disclaimer:  
  
Lomesir and I do not own the Teen Titans-  
  
Robin: Okay, why the HECK would you own us?  
  
-nor do we own any of their affiliates. If we did, Terra would have been decapitated, not turned to stone, and the final four episodes would have been shown in the USA already. And the WB wouldn't have taken Teen Titans off the air.  
  
Robin: Who's Terra?  
  
Lomesir and RFB: Um, nobody.  
  
Lomesir: Nobody who is worth anything.  
  
RFB: That betraying, no-good, piece of-  
  
Lomesir: That's enough, Rach.  
  
RFB: Mutter Mutter, I bet she was anti-Wesley...  
  
Beast Boy: Who's Wesley?  
  
RFB: Let me show you! (Runs off with BB)  
  
Lomesir: As I was saying-  
  
Starfire: What were you saying?  
  
Robin: Who are you? And why does all your clothing have S's on them?  
  
Raven: Guys, I don't think she's working for Slade...  
  
Cyborg: We don't like people who work for Slade...  
  
RFB pops out of nowhere: You liked Terra!  
  
All the Titans together: Who is Terra?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
RFB: Um, see ya. (Disappears with a little pop)  
  
Lomesir: Um, guys, I like Sketchers. Got a problem with that?  
  
Robin: Okay, then why does your shirt have an S on it?  
  
Lomesir: I was at Kohl's the other day looking for Harry Potter shirts. I wanted Gryffindor, obviously, but the choice was either Hufflepuff (gag) or Slytherin, so I chose Slytherin. Which was also really funny because Rachel got stuck with the Hufflepuff one! (Laughs like a maniac)  
  
Robin: One last thing. What's with the S on your necklace?  
  
Lomesir: I'm a Scorpio.  
  
Starfire: Will you be my friend?  
  
Lomesir: Um, sure.  
  
Imagine the "Terra" scene where she said "Um, sure." Remember the bone cracking hug?  
  
After the Titans walk away and go back to their tower, a very interesting scene ensues:  
  
Lomesir: Hahahahahah! Those stupid fools! Little do they know that I, the great Lomesir, am working with Slade! Hahahahahha!  
  
RFB pops out of nowhere: Is it over?  
  
Lomesir morphs back to normal "friendly" self: No, it's just begun.  
  
RFB: Omygoodness, you're right! I forgot about the concert! It just started! I love you Linkin Park!  
  
The End... Or is it!  
  
RFB: Yes it is.  
  
Lomesir: No it isn't, we're doing another chapter!  
  
RFB: Yes, it IS.  
  
Lomesir: (clears throat) Linkin Park.  
  
RFB: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I'm gonna miss it! 


	3. The New Titan

Lomesir: We're back! We're finally back! Can you believe it?  
  
RFB: No. It's been what? A month?  
  
Lomesir: Yeah. And a half.  
  
Lomesir and RFB: We're sorry, faithful readers. We can't exactly type at school anymore.  
  
Now to the story...  
  
Lomesir: THAT was the stupidest concert I have ever been to. They were obviously holograms.  
  
RFB: I know! Weren't they dreamy?  
  
Lomesir: Hey, look! It's our "friends", the Teen Titans! Let's go talk to them!  
  
Robin: Hi, guys.  
  
Cyborg: 'Sup?  
  
Starfire: Oh, hello friends! I am elated to see you!  
  
Lomesir: Elated?  
  
RFB: You look absolutely churlish today, Titans.  
  
Lomesir: Churlish? What's with YOU?  
  
Raven: Can we please go? Like, right now?  
  
Beast Boy: Come on.  
  
The seven of them walk to Titans Tower.  
  
Robin: What do you guys want to do? I'm really bored.  
  
Lomesir: How 'bout the grand tour? This place is huge.  
  
Beast Boy: Awesome! Hey Rach, come with me!  
  
They run off together to play "mail room" ;-P  
  
Lomesir: So, who is this Slade guy that you were talking about earlier? He sounds like one bad dude.

Cyborg: He is our worst bad guy.  
  
Raven: He's evil.  
  
Robin: censored  
  
Starfire: He is a klorbag varblernelk and a trunxite frunkwizzle combined!  
  
Lomesir: O.o  
  
Robin: On to more pleasant subjects. Tell us about your friend Rachel.  
  
Lomesir: She's kind of ditzy. And she is in love with Beast Boy. A lot. And she has super powers.  
  
All Titans except BB: SHE DOES?!?!?!?!?  
  
Lomesir: Yep. She can control some emotions. Cool, huh? She also longs to help humanity with her powers, but she doesn't work well alone. She likes friends, she is very caring, and she was orphaned at age two. She has no one to turn too.  
  
(Everybody go "Awwwwwwwww".)  
  
Two hours later  
  
Robin: Well, Rachel, we'd like you to be a Teen Titan!  
  
RFB: Thank you!  
  
Lomesir: I'll be out back. I have to make a call home to my, um, parents.  
  
Walks outside.  
  
Slade(on phone): Well?  
  
Lomesir: She's a Titan.  
  
Slade: Perfect. The first part of our plan is complete.


	4. New Names

RFB: Hello, I would like to state that I am NOT in love with BB. I'm a RAVEN AND BEAST BOY FAN!!!!! (deep breath)  
  
Lomesir: Uhhh... Whatever, Rach. Then what were you doing in the closet playing an hour-version of "mail room"?  
  
RFB: (shifty look) I was, um, uh, just a moment... Ooh! I was learning about the postal system in Jump City! It's very interesting.  
  
Lomesir: Right...  
  
RFB: Umlet'sdothedisclaimerrightnow,shallwe?  
  
Lomesir: What?  
  
RFB: We don't own the Teen Titans. Duh. I can't own myself! I'm a Teen Titan now! I will call myself "Muffin Girl"!  
  
Lomesir: O.o  
  
RFB: Oh, like you could do better. What are you going to call yourself?  
  
Lomesir: Why, I'm (duh duh duh) **S**uper **L**ucky **A**mateur **D**elightful **E**co-heroine!  
  
RFB: Whoa. And I thought "Muffin Girl" was... um, cool. I love your name!  
  
Lomesir: You better love my name! Hark! I hear a bird in distress!  
  
RFB: Wait for the story to start! It hasn't yet!  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Robin: We're honored to have you on the team, um, Muffin Girl.  
  
Starfire: I especially love your new name! (giggles like a maniac)  
  
Cyborg: It's very... different  
  
_Alarm goes off_  
  
Robin: Teen Titans, GO!  
  
_All Titans run to store which has been robbed_  
  
Robin: Who robbed the store? Where is the villain?  
  
Beast Boy: You mean "villainess". Look over there!  
  
Raven: What is that _thing_ on her head? Is that a _dishtowel_?  
  
Starfire: It has little leaves attached to it!  
  
???: Yes, I am the greatest villainess known to mankind!  
  
Cyborg: But not the greatest costume designer.  
  
???: Shut up, Rusty. I have a lot of homework. I don't have time to cut out a costume.  
  
Robin: Titans, attack!  
  
Cyborg: Look! In the sky! It's a bird!  
  
Raven: No, it's a plane!  
  
Beast Boy: No, it's a bird.  
  
???: And it's going to eat you all! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
_Bird quickly takes down all Titans except Muffin Girl_  
  
Muffin Girl: How dare you hurt my friends, you big bully!  
  
???: Hello, Muffin Girl. Long time no see.  
  
Muffin Girl: Who are you?  
  
???: Why, I am (pulls dishtowel off) **S**uper **L**ucky **A**mateur **D**elightful **E**co- heroine!  
  
Muffin Girl: No! How could you do that to me? To us? (points to unconscious Titans)  
  
S.L.A.D.E.: This is how! _Blasts Muffin Girl with stun spray  
  
S.L.A.D.E. picks up Muffin Girl and walks away. Muffin Girl has been abducted!_


	5. The plan unrevealed

RFB: We are so sorry.

Lomesir: So so so so very sorry.

RFB: We grovel at your feet.

Lomesir: High school has started.

RFB: And we can't get together very much.

Together: PLEASE FORGIVE US!!!!!!!!!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

S.L.A.D.E: Slade, I have brought her.

Slade: Excellent, apprentice.

S.L.A.D.E: You know, you can stop sounding like Donald Trump now.

Slade: Is my hair that bad looking?

S.L.A.D.E: Never mind. Anyway… why'd you want her?

Slade: She is naïve. She'd make a perfect hostage.

S.L.A.D.E: Despite the fact that she still thinks that we're chums and all.

Slade: Well, no plan is perfect.

S.L.A.D.E: _rolls eyes_ especially this one…

Slade: _in deadly quiet voice_ What?

S.L.A.D.E: _backs out of room_ Nothing…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

MG: _wakes up in a cell_ Hey, where am I?

_Muffin Girl looks around and realizes that she's alone _

MG: You know, I had trust problems before, but now there are even worse, and now that- hey, is that a penny? Ooh, shiny!

S.L.A.D.E: Oh, you found a penny. Congratulations.

MG: Where'd you come from? _looks around_ Is there a secret portal?

S.L.A.D.E: _sarcastically_ Yeah, that's it. I teleported through the secret portal in the girls bathroom at the mall.

MG: Awesome! I want to go to the mall! I've never seen that befo-

S.L.A.D.E: You know, you do have trust problems, but they ain't with you _not_ trusting people.

MG: Oh.

S.L.A.D.E: Anyway, I suppose you're wondering why you're here. So I'll tell you.

MG: Ooh! Is this the part in the story where the bad guy reveals their entire evil plan to the pretty girl right before she gets rescued?

S.L.A.D.E: No.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lomesir: What are S.L.A.D.E and Slade planning? Tune in next time to find out! Because my dad is telling my friend and I to go to bed! Mwahahaha! I love sleepovers!


	6. The subplot begins

RFB: Hi….

Lomesir: _smiles sheepishly _What's new?

RFB: Having a good life?

Lomesir: Good.

RFB: _shuffles feet _Why don't we start the story now then?

Lomesir: I feel so bad about this, Rach.

RFB: Well, yeah. Because you are.

Lomesir: That's right, rub it in.

RFB: Well, you didn't have to kidnap me!

Lomesir: Yes I did! Those two weirdoes who are doing the typing made me!

RFB: I don't like them.

Lomesir: Let's get 'em.

RFB: We'll need troops first.

Lomesir: _snaps fingers _I know who we could use!

RFB: Yeah! The-

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

S.L.A.D.E: Like I was saying-

MG: What were you saying?

S.L.A.D.E: STOP INTURRUPTING ME, YOU GOOMER!

MG: What's a goomer?

S.L.A.D.E: …I hate you…

Slade: (from downstairs) Hurry up! That message popped up again! It won't let me play Myst! 

S.L.A.D.E: I'm gonna make this quick. Our technological database-

MG: You mean your computer?

S.L.A.D.E: _twitches _…you could say that…

MG: Is it an AlienWare?

S.L.A.D.E: NO!!!

MG: Oh, okay. Please continue.

S.L.A.D.E: As I was saying, our… computer… is broken. Badly. We need… tech support.

MG: Did you contact Geeks On Call yet?

S.L.A.D.E: No, this is a secret lair. We can't let people know where we are.

MG: Why am I here then?

S.L.A.D.E: Because you're too stupid to figure out where we are.

MG: So… If I'm so stupid, then why am I here? I'm guessing that you want me to fix the computer.

S.L.A.D.E: …

MG: Try to talk your way out of _that_.

S.L.A.D.E: I will feast on your _soul_.

MG: Okay, that's pretty good.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lomesir: We need to get into the story.

RFB: I have found a way.


	7. Another chap wo Titans

**Reality Check- Chapter 7**

Lomesir: Here we are! And I even managed to get one of those fancy-shmancy announcer things that tells what chapter this is!

RFB: Wow! Sooo…pretty! …wait, we must get back to work…

Lomesir: You… care… about work? O.o

RFB: --

Lomesir: O.O Anyway… where were we? Oh yeah! We're going to break into the story, screw up the lives of the people who are making us plan their demise, and then we are going… to…

RFB: Make some cookies!

Lomesir: With the blood and bones of the dead, right? Bwahahahahahahahahaha! Good thinking, Rach. I like the way your mind works.

RFB: …and I'm scared about how your mind works, S.L.A.D.E.

Lomesir: _pulls villain outfit out of nowhere _I don't care if the story hasn't officially started yet! I'm tired of being a pawn in the hands of two uber-bored teens! This sucks! _Runs to the top of Wayne Enterprises _This ends NOW!

RFB: … I'm d-doing it because there's no cable here. LET'S GO!

Lomesir: You are my enemy, but I am willing to accept an alliance with you. Can you pretend to be a Titan? If you can, then we can jump into the story through the plotholes. They're big enough.

RFB: _jumps over a plot-hole_ Too true, too true. I'm ready…

Lomesir: Geronimo!

RFB: Wait…THE DISCLAIMER!

Lomesir: ….goodbye, world of the real!

O-O-O

S.L.A.D.E: Listen up, Muffin Girly. I don't have all day. Slade has an appointment at Jolie Nails. And _boy_, is he cranky when his nails are chipped.

MG: _rolls from under the computer_ Well, I'm sorry, but your computer seems to have been overclocked, your AMD Athlon card is fried. It's a 64 too, very cool.

S.L.A.D.E.: …I knew that. So, how much is it going to cost- OHMYGOD!

_Hole in air appears. Two girls jump through, each one wielding a lightsaber. _

MG: Where'd that come from? This is a Teen Titans fanfiction, not _The Subtle Knife _fanfiction!

RFB: Score one for random literary history!

Lomesir: Not now, Rach. We're trying to take over the cyberworld. Let's just make sure we don't get trapped in it.

RFB: We're smarter than Tsukasa, okay?

MG: Score one for random _anime_ history.

S.L.A.D.E.: Guys, SHUT up. I'm beginning to get a headache. We'll start from the top. Who are you guys?

RFB: We are you. Sort of. Except that we say the disclaimers, and all the stuff.

Lomesir: Let me show you. _Morphs into S.L.A.D.E. _See? And yet again, there's another plothole. I had to dress into the costume a page back.

RFB: And you never took it off, did you? Yeesh. WE NEED TO KILL THE AUTHORS!

MG: The… "authors"?


End file.
